Star Wars Episode VII: A New Hope Remastered
Star Wars: The Force Awakens was one of the most disappointing films of the Star Wars series. The majority of the film felt like a poor remake of A New Hope. From the plot, to the characters, to the action, there was little, if any originality to be found throughout the film. A lot of things went wrong in this film and there was a lot that could have gone right. First off, the storyline could have been much better instead of being A New Hope 2.0. Rather, I think the movie should have started some years prior to what it portrayed. By the time the film starts, somehow The Rebellion became pathetically complacent after defeating The Empire in Return of the Jedi and let a whole new evil organization called The First Order rise to power and gain dominance over them yet again. This just happens with no explanation or logical reason why and the audience is just told to accept this. No. If this is going to be the storyline, then the first movie should have been something from A New Hope and shown how the evil powers come back to power. The audience can come into a time of peace in the galaxy and briefly see what the Star Wars universe looks like without war and turmoil. Just when the audience is able to come to appreciate this Star Wars utopia, the enemy begins to carry out its plot and plans through guerilla type warfare, giving them the sudden upper hand and leading to their rise to power. This would have been A New Hope but on the flip-side where the viewers see evildoers start a rebellion instead of the good guys. Also, Kylo Ren had potential to be a much more interesting villain instead of a simple Darth Vader clone. This is especially true when in the opening scene, he is shown stopping a laser shot in mid-air with the force. That is incredible and something that has never been done by a jedi before (in terms of what’s been portrayed in the movies). To do this, he would have to be very strong in the force, perhaps even stronger than Yoda and Darth Vader. This becomes troublesome when he later gets beaten by Rey in a lightsaber battle even though it was the first time she had ever held a lightsaber in her life. Instead, Rey should have had no chance in defeating him, but is saved just in the knick of time by Luke Skywalker, who comes out of hiding to save Rey, who would become one of the last remaining jedis. There were a lot of things that could have been better in the film, especially in terms of originality. Instead of getting something unique, viewers were left with a giant fan-service fest. Although, in the film’s defenes, A New Hope was not a great film in itself. What made A New Hope great was how great the following two episodes were. Hopefully the same can be true for The Force Awakens.